


Thoughts Before I Go To Sleep

by SolanaS_Vakarian



Series: Thom Rainier x Ariana Lavellan Rainier [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bad Poetry, Don't Judge Me, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Poetry, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolanaS_Vakarian/pseuds/SolanaS_Vakarian
Summary: Whatever the title says.





	Thoughts Before I Go To Sleep

How can you know that the woman that strangely appears in front of you, calling your name, will be stuck in you so deeply on that first glaze?

  
_Shiny honey eyes met light cloudy ones._

  
How can you know that you save your future wife from an arrow in the head? How can you know that this woman will make you laugh, think, start feeling again? How can you know that this person will make you feel touch again and want even more from that person. Keep her safe, keep her smiley, keep her lips lock with yours. Keep her hand when she needs you. Keep her out of the fight when she can't keep up. Take care of her, be there for her, talk to her, love her, your mind and body screams. But you're a liar. Someone who doesn't have anything to offer her. A commoner. Someone who all his life pretend to be a better man. Someone else. But no! She didn't give up on you. She loved you and she still does. She helped you overcome your previous mistake. You are Thom Rainier again. The person you were before. Not Blackwall. And now she can properly call you by your name.

  
_''Thom...Thom, whatever happens I want you to know that I wouldn't trade the years we had for anything.''_

  
_''Don't speak like that, my love. I won't lose you. But, I love you too.''_

  
Those words. Had so much meaning. Seemed like they were your last, but no. You are still here. You and her, alone, on your own small house, outside somewhere on the Ferelden countryside, on a village. You don't have lost her. She still loves you. And you love her endlessly. She has lost half of her lower left arm, but nothing else. You are happy here. Married, bound for the rest of your life. That's all you could ever ask. You thank the Maker, you both lived after all that and you are starting a new life.

  
_Thank you my Maker, for this lovely woman you have send into my life. My light, my love, my wife, my woman. I will love her like there will not be another day. I will provide her everything she needs, a house, love, children. I'm his like she is mine._

  
You repeat your vows to her and the Maker, inside your head and feel lighter. You feel more happy than you will ever be. You hold her inside your arms and sleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> Needs work! XD  
> I just wanted to write this as an introduction(?), a first part for the rest parts I will write which would take place after Blackwall and my inquisitor Ariana Lavellan had finish with Trespasser. <3


End file.
